Crimson Moonlight
Crimson Moonlight is a death metal and black metal band that began out of Jönköping, Sweden in Europe. The band began in 1997. The band was formed by Simon Rosen, Gustav Elowsson, Petter Stenmarker, Jonathan Jansson and Simon Lindh. The band has recorded and released three studio albums, two EPs, a demo and a live album, which have been released through Rivel Records and Endtime Productions. History Origins and The Covenant Progress (1997-2004) Crimson Moonlight was formed by Gustav "Gurra" Elowsson on Drums and Petter Stenmarker on Guitars and Keyboards, with the two hiring on Simon "Pilgrim" Rosén on Vocals. Following shortly, Alexander Orest joined on Bass.Wayfaerer (February 24, 2006). "Crimson Moonlight". Harm Magazine. Retrieved on October 7, 2018. In the Summer of 1997, the band recorded a demo called Glorification of the Master of Light. Originally, the band had no plans to continue once the demo was recorded, but continued on. Jonathan Jansson on Guitars and Simon Lindh on Bass joined afterwards, with Orest switching to the Keyboards. The following year, in 1998, band recorded an EP, Eternal Emperor, which presented a more Keyboard-driven symphonic black metal style, in contrast to the more primitive, Horde-inspired style, found in Glorification.Slovaev, Arthur (1998). "Crimson Moonlight". Vae Solis. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. Later that year, the band released a live album, Live in Varsås. In 1999, Lindh departed from the band and was replaced by David Seiving on Bass. Jansson departed from the band in 2000. In 2001 released their second demo, Heralding the Dawn. Orest departed from the band that year as well. In 2002, Seiving departed from the band. In 2003, the band announced that they signed to Rivel Records, a label founded by Christian Rivel of Narnia and Golden Resurrection. Hubertus Lilijegren, brother of Christian Rivel, formerly of Sanctifica, joined the band as their new Guitarist, also contributing Bass, alongside Per Sundberg as a third Guitarist. Sundberg, however, soon became only the second Guitarist, as Stenmarker left the band that year. Following their inception, the band recorded and released their debut studio album, The Covenant Progress. Musically, the album took more of a "trve black metal style", departing more from the symphonic attributes in their previous works. The album was well received and sold 2300 in two years time. During that time, the band performed several tours throughout Europe to support the release. In 2004, the band recorded their sophomore album, Veil of Remembrance. ''The album fully departed from the symphonic style, to achieve a heavier sound, taking attributes of grindcore and brutal death metal influences, which were inspired by Nile, Origin, Rotten Sound and Nasum. ''Veil of Remembrance and In Depths of Dreams Unconscious (2005-2009) While recording the album, Jani Stefanovic of Renascent, Divinefire and many others, joined the lineup and was integral to developing their new style, then known as death/black metal and more currently as blackened death metal. Veil of Remembrance was released in January 2005, with the full-lineup of Pilgrim, Gurra, Stefanovic, Sundberg, Liljegren and Erik Tordsson, who had joined on as another Guitarist/Bassist in 2004."CRIMSON MOONLIGHT Announce New Bassist". Blabbermouth.net. February 20, 2006. October 7, 2018. 2006 saw the departure of Stefanovic, Liljegren, and Tordsson."Christian Metal News from 2006". Metal for Jesus. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. "CRIMSON MOONLIGHT reports that Erik Tordsson has left the band. New guitar player is Jocke Malmborg of INEVITABLE END. The new EP "In depths of dreams unconsious" will soon be released in Europe. Look for a release before the end of the year" Joakim Malmborg and Johan Ylenstrand joined on as Guitarists, with the latter performing Bass as well. That year, the band were released of their contract with Rivel Records. At this time, the band began to search for a new label. On June 17, 2006, it was announced the band had signed to Endtime Productions. That year, the band had recorded an EP and was selling the pre-release copies on a tour in the United States, touring alongside Becoming the Archetype and Aletheian.Hecox, Seth (May 10, 2015). "Seth Hecox of Becoming The Archetype". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. The EP, In Depths of Dreams Unconscious, was officially released on February 1, 2007, which featured two new songs and re-recording of a song off of their debut demo. The band took a more melodic approach, progressing with the blackened death metal style. The official release version also featured an instrumental intro track by Arcana. Over July 4th weekend, the band performed at Cornerstone Festival for the second time, since their tour with BTA and Aletheian. After two more years of activity, the band went into a hiatus in 2009. Hiatus, Divine Darkness and Epiklesis - Maranatha (2010-present) In 2011, the band returned from hiatus, the band returned with the lineup of Pilgrim, Gurra, Sundberg, Ylendstrand and a returning Jansson taking over Malmborg's previous position. Ylendstrand and Sundberg split Bass duties, with the latter also taking Keyboard duties.Rosen, Simon (March 11, 2016). "Crimson Moonlight - Blackened Liturgy". BraveWords. Interview with Kelley Simms. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. In 2014, the band released a single, titled "The Suffering". Skelton, Grant. (November 25 ,2014). "CRIMSON MOONLIGHT: "THE SUFFERING"". No Clean Singing. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. In 2016, Jansson departed once more, but not before the recording of Divine Darkness, their third studio album.Sherwin, Blake (February 22, 2016). "Crimson Moonlight Returns!". Reanimated Radio. Retrieved on October 7, 2018.Heilman, Maxwell (March 1, 2016). "Crimson Moonlight retake the throne". The Chimes. Retrieved on October 7, 2018.CROMCarl (January 15, 2016). "Crimson Moonlight Unleashes "Divine Darkness"". Metal Underground. Retrieved on October 7, 2018. The band began to tour once more, adding on Rickard Gustafsson of Pantokrator and Golden Resurrection as their Bassist for tours.Walfridsson, Karl (August 22, 2016). "Interview: Pantokrator". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Interview with Mace Beard. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. The band performed several Festivals. The band, in July 2018, announced that they were working on a new release, Epiklesis - Maranatha."In the act of Epiklepsis - Maranatha!". Instagram. July 25, 2018. Retrieved on October 5, 2018. Members Current Former Live Members Discography Studio albums *''The Covenant Progress'' (2003) *''Veil of Remembrance'' (2004) *''Divine Darkness'' (2016) EPs *''Eternal Emperor'' (1999) *''In Depths of Dreams Unconscious'' (2007) Demo *''The Glorification of the Master of Light'' (1997) Live album *''Glorification of the Master of Light'' (1998) Compilation *''Songs from the Archives'' (2003) Singles *"The Suffering" (2014) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands